How to safe a Life
by bell black 12
Summary: Teddy/Arizona und Mark/Callie spielt während der achtzehnten Folge der siebten Staffel. Aber ich ändere die Handlung sehr stark. Aber lest einfach mal rein.


Mein zweiter Oneshot zu dem Paar Teddy/Arizona. Ja ich gebe es liebend gerne zu ich bin süchtig nach den beiden dieser Oneshot spielt während der achtzehnten Folge der siebten Staffel. Ich interpretiere in mache Sachen nur etwas anderes hinein sodass ich die beiden zusammen bringen kann und nein ich lasse Callie nicht sterben aber naja die Mark/Callie Fans werden am Ende auch glücklich sein .

Ach und erst einmal noch nein mir gehört Grey´s Anatomy leider nicht und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Jetzt aber endlich viel Spaß beim Lesen.

….

Ungläubig stand Theodora Altman hinter Christina Yang im OP, während diese die schwangere Freundin ihrer besten Freundin operierte Callie Torres.

Sie wusste einfach nicht was mit ihr los war, wobei das, nur das war, was sie, sich versuchte einzureden. Teddy wusste ganz genau, dass Christina in dieser Situation recht gehabt hatte, aber es war ihr auch ehrlich gesagt ganz egal, denn genauso wusste sie auch, was sie gerade unbewusst versucht hatte, zu tun und das schockierte sie.

Sie hatte nicht, ihr bestmögliches Versucht um Callie zu retten und das, weil sie Arizona Robbins für sich wollte, weil sie die blonde Chirurgin liebte.

Teddy wusste selber wie bescheuert das war aber, gegen die Liebe war halt doch noch kein Kraut gewachsen. Was sollte sie also dagegen tun?

Die Ärztin, hatte sich nicht absichtlich in ihre Freundin verliebt, es war einfach so passiert. Und das schlimmste war, sie hatte es erst, viel zu spät realisiert. Verliebt zu sein, ist eine Sache, aber zu merken, dass man in seine beste Freundin verliebt ist, die gerade mit der Person die sie liebt, Schluss gemacht hat und danach in ein Flugzeug, nach Afrika eingestiegen ist, ist wiederrum eine ganz andere Sache.

Und dann auch noch zu wissen, dass man der Person die man liebt, nicht bei ihrem Kummer helfen kann, ist dann, war dann noch schlimmer gewesen! Arizona, war in Afrika, nicht glücklich gewesen, weil ihr Callie fehlte.

Und auch wenn Arizona, das zwar nie geschrieben hatte, aber das war eine der Sachen, die Teddy sehr gut, zwischen den Zeilen lesen konnte, oder auch, während einer der wenigen Telefonate heraus hören konnte.

Und das, das war das schlimmste für die Herz-Thorax-Chirurgin gewesen, zu wissen das Arizona unglücklich war und sie nichts tun konnte, um der anderen zu helfen. Der Frau die sie liebte!

Am Anfang, war dieser Gedanke, für Teddy noch sehr fremd gewesen aber, sie hatte einige Zeit gehabt, um über alles nachzudenken und sie fand es nicht schlimm, jemanden zu lieben, der dasselbe Geschlecht hatte, den die Liebe, unterscheidet nicht zwischen Mann und Frau! Der Liebe, ist so was egal!

Denn das einzige, was bei der Liebe zählt, ist das der andere glücklich ist und Teddy war sich sicher, das wenn sie ganz sicher, sagen könnte, das Arizona glücklich wäre, sie so normal wie möglich, in ihrem Leben, weiter machen könnte.

Aber sie konnte sehen, dass die andere unglücklich war!

Und Teddy, konnte Callie, einfach nicht verstehen! Sie hatte alles, was man wollen könnte, nämlich Arizona, aber Callie wusste dies, nicht genug zu schätzen.

Seitdem Arizona aus Afrika zurückkam, wurde ihr immer, der schwarze Peter zugespielt. Sie konnte Callie zwar halbwegs verstehen aber, sie konnte nicht, damit klar kommen, was die Latina getan hatte.

Natürlich hatte Arizona einen Fehler begangen, als sie Callie am Flughafen verließ, aber es hatte Teddy andererseits, auch auf eine Art nicht gewundert.

Alles was die Orthopädin gemacht hatte, war sich darüber zu beklagen, dass sie nach Afrika gehen würde und eine schlechte Stimmung zu verbreiten, obwohl das, was Arizona tat wunderbar war.

Und auf eine Art, zu der manchmal kindisch wirkenden Blonden Ärztin passte, die so perfekt war, das man kaum, Worte dafür finden konnte.

Und auch wenn Callie, gelitten hatte, unter der Trennung, Teddy fand, dass sie zu schnell aufgegeben hatte und das, konnte sie der schwarzhaarigen, noch viel weniger Verzeihen.

Das sie anstatt um, um Arizona zu kämpfen, einfach weiter gemacht hatte, als ob nichts gewesen wäre und dann auch noch, mit Mark geschlafen hatte, das konnte sie der anderen nicht verzeihen.

Und dann kam Arizona zurück, und Callie schlug die Türe zu, ohne ein Wort zu der blonden zu sagen.

An diesem Abend, kam Arizona zu Teddy und weinte sich bei dieser aus. Die beiden, schauten sich zusammen einige Disney Filme an, aßen zusammen Eis und tranken viel zu viel Alkohol und irgendwann, schlief Arizona dann in Teddys Armen ein.

Und die blonde Kardiogöttin, konnte dieses wunderbare Gefühl, einfach nicht vergessen.

Die Wärme, die von der andern ausging und wie weich, sich das Haar, der anderen unter ihren geschickten Fingern angefühlt hatte. Es war ein perfekter Moment gewesen, vielleicht sogar der perfekte Moment, doch viel zu schnell war dieser vorbei gewesen, denn am nächsten Morgen wachte sie alleine, auf ihrem Sofa auf.

Arizona hatte ihr zwar einen Brief dagelassen, aber da stand nichts Weltbewegendes drinnen, außer dass sie schon früh wach war und sich noch duschen wollte, in ihrem Hotel, um danach Callie, vor deren Schicht abzufangen.

Danach nahm alles seinen weiteren Lauf, Callie ignorierte Arizona und machte ihr Vorwürfe, bis sie der blonden Kinderchirurgin, dann mitteilte, dass sie schwanger sei und das von Mark Sloan und Arizona blind vor Liebe, sogar darüber hinwegsah.

Dass es zwischen den beiden, aber nicht klappen konnte, da war Teddy sich wirklich sicher.

Und das lag nicht nur an ihrer Eifersucht, sondern auch daran, das Arizona, immer nur das fünfte Rad am Wagen war.

Teddy erwachte, aus ihren Gedanken und sah gerade noch wie Dr. Montgomery, das Kind rausholte, alles lief viel zu langsam, für die Kardiologin ab und als dann auch noch Arizona, in den OP rannte war es mit ihrer Fassung vorbei.

Unbemerkt von ihren Kollegen, verließ sie so schnell sie konnte den OP und flüchtete, sich in den nächsten Bereitschaftsraum.

Sie legte sich auf eines der Betten und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf, bis sie nach einiger Zeit erschöpft einschlief.

….

Arizona unterdessen, stand gerade im OP und rettete ihr, nein sie rettete Callies Kind. Doch die Freude das, das kleine Mädchen gerettet war, hielt nicht lange an.

Den sie sah dieses Kind, Callies Tochter und Mark Sloans Tochter aber sie konnte nicht sehen, wie das ihr Kind sein sollte.

Und sie musste Mark recht geben, sie war ein nichts!

Nach einiger Zeit und nach einigen Komplikationen, die noch während der OP auftraten, kam Callie dann auf die Intensivstation. Die Kinderchirurgin, setzte sich an das Bett ihrer Freundin und wartete, dass diese aufwachen würde. Aber am Ende siegte, dann doch die Müdigkeit und sie schlief ein, mit der Hoffnung, dass wenn sie erwachen würde, alles wieder gut werden würde.

Sie erwachte dadurch, dass eine schwache brüchige Stimme leise „Nein" sagte.

Arizona war im ersten Moment verwirrt und schaute dann zu Callie, sie war glücklich als sie realisierte, das die andere Wach war und sagte dann sanft „ Calliope es ist alles gut! Du hast eine kleine Tochter bekommen. Und sie ist genau wie du, eine Kämpferin und wird es schaffen, es ist alles in Ordnung"!

Callie schaute sie schwach an und sagte dann „Nein ich kann dich nicht heiraten! Ich liebe Mark"!

Arizonas Welt, zerbrach in tausend Stücke, sie brach in Tränen aus und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Sie hatte alles Verloren!

Sie hatte Callie verloren! Alles was zählte, alles was ihr wichtig war, sie achtete gar nicht, wo sie hinlief, bis sie bemerkte, wo sie ihre Füße hingebracht hatten.

Sie stand vor einem der Bereitschaftsräume und ging schnell hinein.

Um in Ruhe, zusammen brechen zu können! Ohne auf etwas zu achten, ließ sie sich einfach, auf ein Bett fallen.

Sie spürte, dass sie auf jemanden anderes gelandet war und das diese Person ganz sicher, eine Frau war, was sie auch an den Schmerzenslaut hören konnte, denn die andere, von sich gab und ebenso wusste sie, das die Frau unter ihr, niemand anderes als Teddy Altman war.

Arizona verlor keine Sekunde, nachdem sie dies realisiert hatte und klammerte sich an Teddy, wie eine ertrinkende, an einem Rettungsanker.

Teddy erkannte die Person, die sie so schmerzhaft aus ihren Träumen gerissen hatte, an ihrem unverwechselbaren Duft, der fruchtig süß war, aber auch nach OP roch.

Sie erwiderte die Umarmung, mit dem einen Arm und strich der Kinderchirurgin, mit der anderen Hand, sanft durch die Haare.

Lange Zeit, blieben sie so liegen, bis Arizona tränen langsam versiegten und sich auch ihre Atmung, wieder beruhigt hatte.

Teddy zog aus Arizonas Verhalten, die falschen Schlüsse und war schockiert, da sie dachte Callie hätte es nicht geschafft, aber gerade in diesem Moment, fand Arizona endlich wieder ihre Sprache und sagte „ Sie leben beide! Aber Callie, sie ist aufgewacht, sie hat nein gesagt! Sie will mich nicht heiraten, weil sie Mark Sloan liebt nicht mich, ich hab alles verloren"!

Bei dem letzten Teil ihres Satzes, brach Arizonas Stimme ab und sie begann wieder zu weinen.

Teddy umarmte die Frau in ihren Armen noch fester und sagte dann „Du hast nicht alles verloren, ich werde immer bei dir bleiben, egal was passiert, egal wohin du gehen wirst, ich werde dir immer folgen, ich werde immer bei dir sein, den ich brauche dich".

Nach diesem Statement, fing auch Teddy an zu weinen.

Und die beiden Frauen, weinten aus einen ähnlichen Grund, die eine weinte, weil sie die Frau, die sie liebte, nicht wollte und jemand anderen Liebte, jemand anderen wollte.

Und die andere weinte, weil die Frau die sie liebte, gerade in ihren armen Zerbrach und sie nichts dagegen tun konnte, außer dazu sein und sie zu halten.

Und so schliefen die beiden ein, während sie Trost und halt, in den Armen der jeweils anderen suchten, ohne das eine von beiden, das überhaupt wusste.

Aber so ist das nun einmal mit der Liebe, wir finden sie manchmal an Orten, wo wir sie nie, erwartet hätten und zu Zeiten, die anderen unpassend erscheinen, aber wann ist schon die Zeit sich zu verlieben?

Niemand kann das mit Bestimmtheit sagen, aber eigentlich ist es auch egal, was die anderen sagen, oder denken, die Hauptsache ist das, man den Menschen findet den man verdient und man sich jeden Tag aufs Neue, zeigt wie sehr man den andern liebt .

Zwei Jahre Später:

Arizona Robbins Altman, lag glücklich, auf einen wunderschönen Sandstrand, in der Karibik. Seit zwei Wochen, hatte sie jetzt eine Ehefrau und diese könnte sie kaum mehr lieben, als sie es jetzt schon tat.

Sie hatte die Liebe ihres Lebens, zu der Zeit gefunden, als sie eine andere Liebe verloren hatte. Und Teddy war der einzige Grund, warum sie weitergemacht hatte und sich nicht aufgab.

Und nach einigen Monaten, gestand sich Arizona ein, das sie sich in ihre beste Freundin, verliebt hatte und auch, wenn es nicht einfach gewesen war, am Anfang, schafften die beiden es doch, eine sehr glückliche und liebevolle Beziehung zu führen, deren Vorläufiger Höhepunkt ihre Hochzeit war. Zu sagen, dass immer alles leicht sei, wäre eine Lüge, aber das was sie haben, dafür ist es immer wert, zu Kämpfen und das, wussten die beiden.

Und als Arizona, in das entspannte Gesicht, ihrer schlafenden Ehefrau schaute, war ihr eine Sache ganz klar, egal was kommen würde, solange sie Teddy hatte würde immer alles gut werden.

…..

So, ich hoffe, euch hat das hier gefallen und ich bin ehrlich gesagt, wirklich am Überlegen ob ich nicht genau schreiben soll wie Teddy und Arizona zusammen kommen und vielleicht noch wie es dann weitergeht. Falls jemand daran Interesse haben sollte hinterlasst doch bitte ein Review.


End file.
